JUST ONE SHOOT
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL FIC - Being in Washington, Martha sees how a Senator is killed by another Senator... To feel safer until the trial beggins, she comes back to Smallville... but it's not far enough, they find her and she's killed... RW pz!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT, WHICH I'VE WRITTEN JUST FOR FUN.

A/N Enjoy the fic and if you like it (or not) review it^^

**JUST ONE SHOOT**

**

* * *

**

WASHINGTON DC

– Friday

– 21.35h

"Working until last minute again, Senator Kent?" the security guard said while she left to the elevator.

"Yes, Mr. Stuart… Today it's been one of those days that time seems to never pass in the office…" she smiled and when the elevator's door opened she went in "See you on Monday!"

Except from Martha's car, there were just a few more cars still in the parking… She didn't use to work until late on Fridays but there were an important meeting soon and she wanted to have everything well prepared. Suddenly she listened to some voices coming from behind a dark van parked at the other side. They were to men arguing.

"It seems Senator Fletcher" she thought and did a few steps back just to see what was going on. Apart from him and another Senator, there also were a couple more men standing there… She was going to ask if everything was fine because they were beginning to yell too loud when she listened to a shot and she screamed.

The three men who still standing there turned round and noticed her looking at them.

"Go for her!" Senator Fletcher shouted.

Martha run back to the car, her things felt to the floor, and her hands trembled… but she finally could go inside and speeded out of there.

* * *

– 11.45h

Martha had just told the police everything she'd seen and they told her that Senator Mayer had been found dead in the Senate building parking and that Senator Fletcher had been arrested.

"Because it's a known person, the most probable is that the trial will take place very soon… but meanwhile you should find a place to go to be safer, Senator Kent… Is there anywhere you could hide for a few weeks?"

"I guess I could take some vacations to come back home…" she told to the officer.

So taking just her passport, some money and a few clothes, Martha left her apartment under police escort, and went to the airport to buy a ticket for the sooner flight to Kansas.

* * *

SMALLVILLE

– Saturday

– 5.05h

Martha went down the taxi and paid the driver for the journey. She was carrying just one bag with her, especially because the police hadn't found her purse in the crime scene. She carefully went into the house, using the key hidden under the flowerpot next to the door, and left her bag and jacket at the hall.

Clark and Lois might be sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up, so she went into the kitchen… her dear old kitchen, and decided she would surprise them with a delicious breakfast.

When Lois came down still wearing her pajama and with sleepy eyes, she couldn't believe that smell could came from Clark's daily breakfast pancakes, but when she stepped into the living room and met the table served with toasts, juice, muffins, a cake, hot chocolate, tea and… recent made coffee… she understood she must be dreaming.

"Oh my gosh! Are we celebrating anything?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked coming downstairs.

"Wait… you didn't make this?" she wondered when he came into the living room.

"I've just come out of the shower…" he passed across her and took a muffin "Mmm"

"What?"

"I just know one person able to do this… but she's supposed to be at the other side of the country"

"Who's her? Because I'd like to know who stole my recipe" Martha said coming into the house from the garden with some tulips on her hand.

"Mom!" he exclaimed running towards her and elevating her from the floor in a strong hug "What are you doing here?"

"I took some free days to come back home" she smiled "Have you eaten without waiting everybody to sit down?"

"I'm sorry…" he said taking her back to the floor.

"Lois! Look at you! You look great with dark hair…"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent…" she said, and both women embraced each other.

"You know you can call me Martha… come on… let's have breakfast" she left the tulips into the jar of water in the middle of the table and they sat down.

"When have you arrived?" Clark asked "When have you done all this?"

"I took a night flight, so I came about five in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up…"

"How long are you staying?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure… maybe a couple weeks… maybe longer…"

* * *

SMALLVILLE

– 8.15h

"Are you sure you don't care that we leave you alone…" Clark said taking his things.

"I didn't advise you that I was coming… I can't ask you two not to go to work just because I'm here… we'll spent some time together in the evening… don't worry" she kissed her son's forehead.

"Ok… but what are you going to do the full day alone in the farm…"

"Well… just what I used to do during the twenty years I lived in here…" she giggled and he smiled.

"Bye, Martha… I'll be looking forward to the dinner" Lois said kissing her cheek and following Clark to the car.

Martha closed the door and looked around her… she was back at home… How nice that sounded! Back at home… She breathed hard and took her bag to her bedroom before began to clean up the kitchen.

She was finishing to washing up the dishes when a shadow appeared at the window in front of her.

"Lionel?" she asked, and walked to the door to let him come in "What are you doing in here?"

"I think I could make the same question…"

"I came for vacations…" she lied "Would you like some tea?"

"A coffee"

"Ok…" she took a couple of cups and served some coffee with a few sugar and some milk for Lionel and some tea with lemon and sugar for her. "So… did you come to see Clark?" she wondered.

"No" he said.

"Lois?"

"No"

"So?"

"I came to see you, Martha"

"I arrived this morning, how could you…?" she asked while her voice began to tremble.

"People don't use to buy their holiday tickets at midnight…" he told.

"Do you spy me? Because I haven't known anything about you in weeks…"

"I don't spy you…" he raised his eyes and noticed her look "I was told about the murder in the Senate… I get worried so I called my contacts in the FBI… they told me you had taken a plane to Smallville tonight… I'm sorry…" he held her hand.

"I haven't told Clark… please… he would get worried…"

"I won't… but if you need to talk…"

"Peter…" she told with tears on her eyes "…Senator Mayer… he had five kids… and her wife was pregnant again… he was a very nice man, he invited me to his home for dinner a couple of times… I can't understand how… why…" she broke down "I know Ray too… Ray Fletcher… He's also married, and has two teen daughters… How can a family guy kill another father, Lionel? How is anyone able to take another life…?"

"I don't know… but I can tell you that the wish of power can blind you sometimes…"

"If I had said anything… if they had seen me before… maybe then Peter would still be alive…"

"…or maybe you would have had the same luck than him…" he told leaving the cup on the table and standing up.

"Are you leaving?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine…"

"Clark and Lois are spending the day in the city and… I don't feel like to spend the day alone…" she told "Would you like to stay for lunch? If you haven't any important meeting, of course"

"Anything I could have planned for today can wait… if you ask me to stay…" and he sat down again on the chair looking at smiling at her.

* * *

– 19:45h

When they came into the house, Clark and Lois were welcomed by the delicious smell of the dinner that Martha had been making.

"How was your day?" Martha asked serving the plates.

"Busy and tired" Lois said sitting down and tasting the sauce "Oh… this is delicious!"

"Thanks" Martha smiled.

"How have been yours in the farm, mom?" Clark wondered.

"Nice" she blushed "Lionel came by to visit me…"

"Lionel Luthor?" he wondered

"Yes… he… called me at the office and they told him I was here…" she lied.

"Oh… Did you listen there was a murder in the Senate yesterday? It was today's first page" Lois told to Martha. "Maybe you knew the man… his name was Peter…"

"Peter Mayer… yeah, I heard it on TV… what a pity… poor Gloria" she said, talking about his wife.

"What did Lionel want?" Clark interrupted them.

"What? Uh… I told you… just visit me… we hadn't seen since I left an… we hadn't talked for a few weeks… so I invited him to stay for lunch"

"Why?"

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed.

"Because we're friends… and I don't think I need to give you any reason…" she said smiling and beginning to tidy the table, right when the door bell rang "I'll open it" she said with an annoyed tone of voice and going to the door.

"You shouldn't have talked to her like that" Lois pointed.

"I don't like her being close with…" the sound of a shoot interrupted him and they quickly run to the door "MOM!"

The door was opened; Martha was lying on the floor, bleeding a lot… Clark looked outside, made a step to follow the car that was running away, but when Lois said "I'll call an ambulance" he realized he couldn't leave her mom like that. He carried her on his arms and when Lois had gone into the kitchen to pick the phone, he run away with her.

* * *

– 20.50h

A doctor came out and walked to them.

"Are you Mrs. Kent's family?"

"We are" Clark said "How's my mother?"

"She's fine, right?" Lois wondered.

"I'm sorry, but… we couldn't…"

"Oh my…" Lois said broking down and beginning to cry. She looked at Clark, he had frozen and suddenly he turned round, grabbed one of the chairs from the waiting room and threw it against the wall.

"NO!" he cried out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Just one shot – 2**

…

SMALLVILLE  
Monday – 19:00h

It had been raining all the day, but the sun was shining when Clark and Lois drove out the farm. He was driving without saying a word and Lois was thinking what to say to comfort him, but it was impossible since it was already enough hard to her to stop her own cry. Looking throw the window she remembered the first time she met Mrs. Kent… how kind she'd been with her without knowing who she was… how sweet she'd always behaved with her, offering her house to an absolute stranger girl…

"Lois?" Clark asked taking Lois back from her mind.  
"What?" she said, drying the tears she'd left go unconsciously. Then she realized they'd already reached the graveyard.  
"Come on" Clark said going out the car.

They walked together to the amount of people dressed in black… it was the funeral of a senator… there were reporters and important people from Washington… and among all of them… there was Lionel Luthor carrying a bouquet of white tulips that he was leaving one by one onto the wooden coffin. When he raised his look, he met Clark coming with Lois.

"I can't believe she's gone…" he muttered.  
"You have no right to be here, Mr. Luthor…" Clark said harshly.  
"Clark, please… it's not the moment…" Lois said.

"You knew everything…" said Clark.  
"The FBI should have protected her better..." Lionel commented.  
"She never told me what was happening…" Clark told "If I'd known maybe I would have…"  
"You did all what you could, son… don't blame yourself"  
"Don't call me son! You're not my dad! And you would have never been!"  
"STOP IT!" Lois suddenly yelled "Mrs. Kent is dead" she was crying "You both loved her, can't you have any respect for her?"  
"I'm sorry…" Clark said.  
"Me too..." Lionel muttered leaving the last tulip onto the coffin "I'm sorry for your loss, Clark... but you must be a man and not cry too much... you're not alone..." and he left walking away the crowd.

* * *

…

_**METROPOLIS  
Monday – 02:28h – 16 hours before the funeral**_

_"John? John McPherson… It's Lionel Luthor… yeah, your collage colleague… I'M GONNA DESTROY YOUR CARRER!" Lionel yelled to his telephone with a not very understandable speaking and trying to open his second bottle of vine "Your men were supposed to protect my girl and she's been killed because of their ineptitude! … Who?" and he finally opened the bottle and served his glass, but drunk from the bottle itself while he was talking "You already know who! Senator Kent… Yeah, she was my… a very good friend of mine… and you've let her being shot by a damn bastard… but don't worry… I won't forget this without doing anything… I'll make sure that you quit the FBI and no one will hire you again… trust me, John… I'll to destroy your life like you destroyed my dreams…" There was a long silence after that word, meanwhile Lionel drunk some more vine from the glass listening carefully to the voice at the other side of the telephone, suddenly, his eyes got wet again and he began to cry slowly leaving the glass on the table "Wh-?" was the last sound that came out from his mouth._

* * *

**KANSAS CITY  
Monday 20.15h – two hours after the funeral**

It had been a long journey from Smallville, but Lionel left the limousine purposely coming into the building. When he reached the end of the corridor, two men stopped him, but he took out a paper, showed it to them, and then one of them opened him the door.

"Martha…" it sounded like a cry with the soul of a sight and the tone of a whisper…  
She was alive… lying on the bed of a hospital's room among a lot of machines and guarded by two guys at the other side of the bed.  
"Is she unconscious?" Lionel asked.  
"She's just sleeping, sir…" one of the guys answered.  
Lionel walked closer, left his jacket on the chair and caressed her hand… her cold and handcuffed hand.  
"Why is she tied up to the bed?" he wondered "She's not a criminal"  
"We know, sir… but she tried to stand up… she wanted to call home and we have orders to keep her into the room at anyway"  
"Does it mean that you would have also shot her?" Lionel sarcastically asked "Release her hand and make your way out of this room"  
"We can't, sir… we have…"  
"I don't care the orders you have, alright? Following your fucking FBI orders she got shot, so stay at the corridor with your friends if you don't want to finish your career in here, get it?"  
"Got it, sir" the two guys said leaving the room.

Lionel sat down next to the bed and did nothing else than look at Martha breathing on her dreams.

* * *

On the morning, after the FBI agents that guarded her door had changed their turn, Martha woke up.

"Lionel?" she asked sleepily.

"Good morning" he replied standing up and approaching the bed.

"What… what are you doing in here?" she asked, confused.  
"I think it's me who should ask that… you were supposed to be dead…"  
"They told you? Does Clark know I'm fine too?"  
"No, Martha… he doesn't…"  
She sat down over the sheets and began to move to stand up, but Lionel stopped her.  
"Martha, please… I told them you would stay still if they released you… Do you want to be handcuffed to the bed again?"  
She stopped fighting and lay down again.

"He must be so worried…" she said sobbing "…but you could tell him, would you?"  
"I can't… and even if I could, he wouldn't listen to me… He didn't want me around during the funeral"  
"Oh my… there was a funeral… for me?" disgust and sadness mixed on her face.  
"What happened, Martha?" Lionel wondered "I can't understand how… being with Clark…"  
"I was at the farm, with him and Lois when someone rang the doorbell… we were arguing, so I went to open the door to stop that silly discussion anymore… I remember there was a tall blonde man standing outside… I didn't see he was aiming at me… the last think I remember is that I was bleeding, felling to the floor, and Clark yelling my name…" she stopped talking for a while and removed some sheets to show Lionel the dressing that covered her wound at one side of her body. "This was on Saturday's evening and I woke up on Sunday's afternoon in this fucking room, guard by those stupid FBI guys that told me they had said everybody that I was dead to protect my damn life!" she was shouting so the men outside could listen to her.

"But you're ok, aren't you?"  
"Yesterday morning a doctor came to talk with me… he said the bullet touch my lung, that I'd been very fortunate to reach the hospital so quickly because I could have bleed to death…"  
"Clark…" Lionel sighted "He saved you, and he's blaming himself thinking he did not enough…"  
"He doesn't deserve to suffer for nothing… If I could just…"  
"Martha, please… don't be stupid… you've almost got killed once… don't dare to frighten me like that again… Clark will be fine"

"Why did you come, Lionel? How did you find me?"  
"When I learnt you were dead I couldn't believe it… but it was true… it was on all the news form TV… 'Senator Kent has been shot in her home farm'… I got mad… I was upset… I began to drink and… suddenly I was calling to one old friend of mine… John McPherson, one of the bigwigs of the FBI… I really don't remember all the stupid things I said him… but I had to really scare him, because he told me where you were, but advised me not to tell anyone" he laughed "It was a long journey, and I was too drunk to visit you, so I took a shower, went to your supposed funeral, and… well… here I am…"

"This answer the how, but not the why" she pointed.  
"I spent a day thinking you were dead… thinking I had lost you, that you'd gone away from my life forever… and I couldn't forgive myself for not…"  
"Not what?" she wondered impatiently.  
"…for not telling you what you mean to me on thanksgiving" he said approaching her even more.  
"And what do I mean to you?" she asked faltering.  
"When I learnt you were dead I felt like if something had broken inside of me… Martha… you're my soul, you're the one who I live for, who I've changed for… Martha… you mean everything for me and I have to apologize..."  
"Apologize for what?" she asked smiling.  
"For this" he whispered moving closer to her and stealing a kiss from her lips.  
"I'm not going to accept that apology" she replied raising her head to kiss him back.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Just one shot – 3**

**...**

**Kansas City  
Wednesday – 09.15h**

"Good news!" Lionel said coming into the room with two coffees and some donuts.  
"Can I call home?" Martha wondered trying to stand up, but quickly moaning of pain and coming back to her laying position.  
"No… but we can leave the hospital" he said handing her a donut and her cup of coffee.  
"I guess that you mean leaving to another place where I'll be locked and not able to call my son… Am I wrong?"  
"You're not… but it's a very nice apartment with a large terrace and a private pool… You're not going to feel like a prisoner, I promise"  
"How can you be so sure…?" she sight.  
"…because we're going to have a big bedroom, with a big bed and a door we'll be able to lock for some privacy…" he smiled mischievously and kissed her tasting the coffee flavor from her lips.

* * *

**11.30h**

"Do you like it?" Lionel asked after they'd came into the apartment, trying to distract Martha from the fact that they were followed by three policemen that would stay with them.  
"I can't believe the FBI can afford a place like this…" she commented approaching the crystal double door at the end of the large living room and looking at the terrace with swimming pool.  
"Well… maybe I used my influence and helped a little…"  
"I guessed that" she giggled "…but you needn't…"  
"I know… but I wanted to… Come on, let me show you the rest of the apartment" he held her hand and made her follow him across the corridor. They saw the kitchen, the bathroom, and then, they came into one of the bedrooms.  
Martha walked across the room to see the views from the window and Lionel locked the door.  
"What are you doing?" she asked when she listened the door closing.  
He approached her with short steps.  
"Trying to have a while of privacy" his hands rested on her waist and pulled her closer to him "…with the woman I love" and his lips tasted hers very slowly.  
"What did you just say?" she wondered stepping back with wide-opened eyes.  
"I'm sorry… did I went too fast? I just guess that after these days at the hospital we could, maybe…" his voice trembled.  
"No… you said you love me" she said.  
"Did I?"  
"You did"  
"Oh, I didn't…"  
"You didn't what? You didn't mean it?" she asked.  
"No! I meant it… I said it unconsciously, but… I do love you… I… I love you, Martha" he stopped a while "Maybe you didn't want to listen it so soon… but it's what I feel for you since long ago… I…"  
Martha stepped forwards and shut him up by putting her finger on his lips. After he stopped talking, she began to unbutton his shirt.  
"Martha… if you're not sure…"  
"Lionel… four days ago I was dying… there's no time to waste" she pushed him onto the bed and took off her blouse.  
He admired her naked body and caressed the bandage that covered her injury slowly, carefully… and suddenly she moaned.  
"I'm sorry…" he said quickly removing his hand "I didn't…"  
"It's ok" she said taking his hand back to where it was "You didn't hurt me…"  
She smiled and sat astride onto his lap rounding his neck with her arms and kissing his mouth passionately.

* * *

**Washington DC  
Wednesday – 12.23h**

"If you really did the job… can you tell me why the hell I still in prison waiting for the trial?" Senator Fletcher asked to his morning visit.  
"I don't know… I'm the one who does the dirty work, not the one who thinks…"  
"I'll tell you why… because you didn't do it right, stupid guy…!" he tried to not shout very loud "That whore must be alive and guarded by the FBI… if you really want the money I promised you, use your contacts to find her and finish the job, alright?"  
The blonde and tall guy nodded and left without saying anything else.

* * *

…

**Smallville  
Monday 10:00 am**

A knock on the door took him back from his thoughts.  
"I wondered if you… needed help" Lois asked coming into Martha's room.  
"When she left to Washington she took with her a very few stuff… She said that the farm would always be her home so there was no reason to take everything with her… She said that this was their place… because…" Clark told with an orange top of her mother on his hands "…this was her favorite jumper… it was a present from my father, that's why she always wore it… In that drawer there are her very few jewels… There are a couple of gold earring with pearls… they were from her mother and my mom once wanted to sell them to help with the bills we couldn't afford to pay, but my father didn't let her… and I know she keeps some things of my father in a suitcase hidden under the bed…" he stopped a while and took out the little treasure, opening the old suitcase he continued "This are the notes from their economy class that he lend her the day they met, this is the shirt my father wore the day I… the day they adopted me…" he corrected himself "I'm not able to throw away all these things, Lois… they are not mine… I… I don't feel I have any right to move these memories out from their place… They all were so special for her…" he sat down on the bed.  
"I understand Clark but… she's gone… it's been two weeks since the funeral and… you should come back to work and try to…"  
"…forget?" he suddenly exclaimed "I cannot forget my mother, Lois! She was the most important person in my life!"  
"I know… but… you can't live among all these memories, Clark… they're doing nothing but hurt you even more"

* * *

**Kansas City  
Monday 10:00 am**

A knock on the door took him back from his thoughts.  
"I was looking for you" she said.  
"I needed some peace" he answered.  
"From me?"  
"No… from those stupid… Tomorrow's the trial"  
"I know… they've just told me" Martha said "Is this why you're so serious?"  
"I'm… I'm worried"  
"Why? It has happened nothing during these two weeks… everything will be alright and tomorrow on the evening we'll be going home, with Clark… I look forward to telling him I'm fine and… in love" Martha approached him from behind and kissed his shoulder while her arms embraced his chest. He could feel her happiness without looking at her…

* * *

**Washington DC  
Tuesday – 11.00 am**

They had taken a private jet very early on the morning from Kansas to DC. Now they were going into the elevator of the court followed by two agents. Martha held Lionel's hand, she was trembling.  
"Everything's ok" he said "You were right… it has happened nothing"  
"I know…" she muttered "I just … Will he be there?"  
"Who?"  
"Senator Fletcher…" she asked about the killer.  
"I guess so… but I'll be there too" and they kissed while the doors opened.  
"Sorry, but…" was all what one of the agents was able to say to the tall blonde guy standing at the corridor before being shot. Martha screamed while Lionel pushed her to the corner of the elevator.  
The second agent took his gun out but the mysterious guy was faster. Lionel pressed the button to close the doors of the elevator, but the man came in.  
"I'm gonna finish my job now" he muttered, but Lionel leaped on him and they fought.  
"HELP!" Martha yelled from the corner when suddenly she heard another bang. There were a few seconds of silence, the both men standing up and then… he noticed Lionel's legs losing their strength. "NO!" She screamed crying, kneeling next to him while the blonde tall guy aimed her head with his gun. But she didn't move, she even looked at him, she just cleaned the sweat from Lionel's face and caressed his hair "Lionel?"  
"I'm still here" he said with a very week voice "I won't leave you alone"  
The guy prepared his gun, but Martha ignored the noise and Lionel was fighting not to faint. Right when the large finger was going to shoot, the elevator doors opened again and the guy felt behind Martha.  
Someone had shot him… surely one of the several agents that were on the corridor… but Martha wasn't listening anything, she could just think on the cold touch of Lionel's skin… on his red blood on her hands…  
…

* * *

…  
Washington DC  
7.45 pm

There was an intermittent pip breaking the silence in the room when she opened the door. They said he was unconscious, that he'd lost too much blood and could maybe fell in a coma if he didn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

Smallville  
8.05 pm

Lois came into the sitting room with a sandwich and a class of coke and sat down on the couch taking the command and changing the channel.  
"Hey! I was looking at that!" Clark shouted.  
"I've seen that movie lots of times… I want to watch something else"  
"Give me the command back and go to your room to watch whatever you want to watch!" he replied fighting for the command while channels hopped on their own.  
"The television of my room is too small!"  
"Then buy a new one, but don't come here to…"  
"What?"  
"Sht!" Clark asked her to shut up and they both looked at the screen.  
_The ex-senator Ray Fletcher, culprit of the murder of Senator Peter Mayer, has been condemned with the maximum sentence just a few minutes ago. But undoubtedly the most commented thing of the trial has been the sudden appearance of the supposedly dead Senator Martha Kent…_  
"What?" Clark and Lois exclaimed at the same time while they saw the images of Martha coming into the court room.  
"Shut up" Clark advised attending the rest of the news.  
_Apparently, Mrs. Kent had been a witness to the crime committed by Mr. Fletcher, and after being shot by a mysterious man in her own house, the FBI decided to hide her in order to protect her of any other possible try of murder. But their entire plan could have failed when arriving into the court the Senator was attacked again by the same man. Two FBI agents were killed and the multimillionaire Lionel Luthor, who was with the Senator at that moment, was seriously wounded when trying to stop the gunman. Mr. Luthor is now at the Washington Hospital Center under observation..._  
"What kind of trick…?" Lois muttered turning around and suddenly realizing she was the only one holding the command… Clark was gone.

* * *

Washington DC  
8.20 pm

He came into the room without knocking and… there she was, the alive image of a ghost… sweetly sleeping curled on the armchair, like an angel…  
He stepped carefully towards her and knelt down… his eyes filled on tears while his hands hesitated before place themselves on her knees… He was afraid that her image could vanish if he touched her… His intention wasn't waking her up but he needed to feel she wasn't a dream… His hand climbed and caressed her cheek and Clark could feel her breathing on his finger.  
Martha noticed a tickling under her nose that took her back from her dreams, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the same place she'd been while they were closed… in front of her son.  
"Clark!" she exclaimed, and his son embraced her while she could do nothing else than round him with her arms too. He began to cry, and so did her. "I'm sorry" she said "I wanted to tell you but…"  
"It doesn't matter" Clark said among his sobs.  
"… they didn't let me" Martha finished "Oh, Clark I…"  
She felt he was touching the place where she'd been shot, and she rolled her shirt up so he could see the dressing. Without asking and very carefully Clark removed the white bandage to look at the wound.  
"You saved my life" she said cupping his face "They said I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't reached the hospital so fast…" she smiled.  
"I was scared… I couldn't believe I had let anyone hurt you in front of my eyes… and then… they told us you had…" he couldn't even say it "Why didn't you tell me the real reason why you'd came home?"  
"I … I didn't want to worry you… I never thought they would… I'm sorry sweetheart, I never wanted you to believe I had… They told me when I came back to myself and didn't let me even make a call… and then Lionel told me about the funeral and…"  
"Lionel…" Clark gazed the bed remembering that he was there "Did he know about everything?"  
"He knew about the murder in Washington and after my… death… he…" she left go a giggle "…well… he got upset with one friend of his friends in the FBI and he told him where I was"  
"So he's been in contact with you all this time, knowing you were alive"  
"He's been more than in contact with me…" Martha said holding Lionel's hand and smiling "He's been with me all this time, day and night… but now…"  
"I've heard what he did in the news…" Clark said "I guess he…" he seemed to be making an effort to say those words "… he's not that bad when he's with you"  
Martha looked at her son. "Thanks" she said understanding that was her son's way to make her know he approved their relationship. "But it doesn't matter now because the doctor says he'll maybe stay in coma forever"  
"If he loves you as much as to receive a shot for you, I'm sure he's going to fight his best not to leave" Clark said knowing his mother really needed some comforting words at that moment.  
"You can be sure of that, son" Lionel muttered from the bed making Martha and Clark turn around.  
"Lionel!" Martha exclaimed hugging him and kissing his lips.  
"I'm happy to see you're fine" he said.  
"Thanks to you…" and they kissed again.

* * *

Smallville  
The next morning

Lois came downstairs still wearing her pajama and with sleepy eyes, when noticed the smell of toasts, juice, muffins, a cake, hot chocolate, tea and… recent made coffee… Or they were really celebrating something, or Mrs. Kent was back!  
She went into the kitchen and met Martha and Clark preparing the table.  
"Mrs. Kent!" she exclaimed running towards her and hugging her.  
"Hi, Lois" Martha giggled.  
"It's lovely to see you again!"  
"Thank you, Lois… but… I need to breathe"  
"Sorry" and she let Martha go. "Is there where you've spent the night? Taking your mother from Washington?" Lois asked looking at Clark.  
"Ehmm… yes" he lied.  
"Come'on… let's have breakfast…" Martha said to change the way of the conversation. And they began to eat and when they almost finished Martha said "Guys… I wondered if you would matter if I stay a few more time in the farm"  
"Of course not! It's your home…"  
"Are you taking some holidays after your FBI adventure?" Lois asked.  
"Actually… I'm quitting the senate…"  
"Forever?" Clark exclaimed.  
"I… I don't want to stay there anymore after what I've seen"  
"Then… you're coming back home?"  
"Not exactly" she said blushing "Lionel has… proposed me to move into the mansion once they let him leave the hospital"  
"Will you?" Clark wondered.

"I can't wait for that day to arrive" she said, smiling like a little girl.

…  
THE END.


End file.
